


Brett and the Devil - Part 2

by Jonah_Smith_907



Series: Brett and the Devil [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: A little fluff?, A little talking, Idk nothing serious yet, M/M, concussion, hurt/comfort I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonah_Smith_907/pseuds/Jonah_Smith_907
Summary: Part 2 of the Brett and the Devil series, please read part 1 first, otherwise this will not make sense





	Brett and the Devil - Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, sorry for that. I might add more to this part later, but for now I'm too hyped up for Infinity War to properly write this
> 
> Like seriously, I'm hella hyped up and people are gonna die and I'M NOT READY TO LOSE MY BOYS (and or girls) like wtf

“Wake up, Matt, two hours are over. Time to check if you're still sane and haven't gone labile or something.” Brett was standing at the foot of Matt's bed and carefully patted his shins. The still sleeping man was all curled up under his silk sheets, laying on his stomach, one hand vanished somewhere under the pillow, the other one was hanging gracefully off the mattress. 

But now he stirred, let out a soft groan and rolled onto his back. Then he opened his eyes. “ 'M awake.”

“Cool. What's your name?”

“... Matt. Matt Murdock.”

“Good. What time is it?”

Matt shot him an annoyed look. “Too early.”

Brett declared him healthy enough and would have let him go back to sleep, but the lawyer had different plans. He swung his legs out of bed and slowly got up. He pushed away Brett's hands that were hovering over his shoulders, in case he stumbled, and waited for the wave of nausea to cease. After that he toddled into the living room and slumped down on the couch. 

“You know, you could have just gone back to sleep.” The detective sat down next to him. “Just saying.”

“I'm fine.” Matt ignored the other man's heavy sigh. “I want to set things straight.”

“... aha?”

“I know you said you wouldn't give me away and I know you didn't lie about that. But I don't want to endanger you. I don't want you to be in conflict with your work because of me.”

“Yeah, but that's not your call to make. I understand you are scared for you safety, but-”

“I'm not scared for myself, Brett. I just don't want you to get into trouble because of me.”

“I'll say it again: that's not you call.”

“You're a cop.”

“And you're Daredevil.” Again he sighed. “Listen, I've known Foggy for years. If not to you, then I certainly wouldn't do it to him.” He got a questioning look for that. “He cares about you, you know. And I'm pretty sure he'd be pissed as hell if I arrested you. At both of us. And it's not fun if Foggy Nelson is angry at somebody.”

“Yeah. I know.” The memory of that night, all those days ago, made his heart twist. The two lawyers still weren't good yet. Sure, they talked again, but that was already about it. “So what did you tell the police when you found me?”

“I said Daredevil must have taken care of the criminals and that he'd left already. No sign of him left. Then I said I didn't feel too good so I'd go home early. Took today off, too.” He grinned at Matt's surprised expression. “What, you thought I'd leave you alone after this night? Are you crazy? No, wait, don't answer that. I already know.”

Matt smiled sheepishly and looked down at his hands cradled in his lap. Or at least it looked like it. “Right. Thanks.”

They were quiet for a while, but the lawyer sensed that the cop wanted to say something. Several times his breath hitched, but each time he decided differently and remained silent. 

Until: “Dude, I find it kinda amazing what you're doing and also kinda really … reckless.”

Matt frowned. “Oh yeah? How do you mean?”

“I mean, that I find it amazing how much dedication you have for what you do. And that you do it in the first place because you know that the police can't be everywhere. And often not soon enough.” He paused shortly. “But I also find it a little weird that you'd let yourself be knocked out by merely four men. I've been called to alleys with like six and you didn't miss a night, which can only mean you weren't injured. At least not badly. And now suddenly four are too much? You wanna explain that to me?” When he saw how distressed Matt looked at that, Brett quickly added: “I'm not trying to offend you. I mean you're pretty badass. But because of your standards, I'm a little worried about you.”

“You … you noticed that?” He turned his head and raised his eyebrows. “I didn't think … that … nevermind.” He shot him a crooked smile. 

“What, that I kept track of you?” Brett let out a soft chuckle. “Of course I did. I was curious. And now even more, but I don't think that two am is the right time to ask complicated questions.”

“Right.” Matt cleared his voice. “Sorry to keep you up though. You still don't have to stay.”

“I said I'd stay, so now I'll stay.”, Brett firmly stated. “And now go back to bed, I'll wake you up at four.”

The vigilante seemed to hesitate for a few seconds, probably considering if he should put up a fight or not, but eventually he sighed and got up. He wavered for a bit, and this time he didn't shake off the cop's hands, keeping him steady. Together they made their way into Matt's bedroom, where he sat down on his bed, slipping under the cool covers and burrowing his face in a pillow, already nearly gone. 

“I'll be on your couch and set another alarm.” Brett's words were lost in the comfortable haze of heavy sleep, coming down on Matt like a warm blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so here's the thing: last time I worked on the third part of this series was about ... idk two months ago? longer? Since I finished this part, anyway. The problem is, that I'm zero motivated to keep writing, so if anybody wants me to, gimme a comment and I'll see to it.


End file.
